Talk:Daniel Webster
I'd added the picture before I remembered Daniel the Weaver; we can change or not, I don't terribly care. :Actually this picture looks better than the other one. We might want to change it there instead. We probably should get the same picture on both; all the other Detina characters have the same picture, and there must be someone out there who really enjoys having them all match. Turtle Fan 19:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I also added a red link for Henry Clay. Now that we have two of the three, I feel like adding Clay on the strength of that minor FP character is at least better buttressed by having the other two, although I'd prefer it if we had something more relevant about Clay before we add an article. TR 18:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :It would be nice, wouldn't it. Maybe we should search GotS; we've knocked loose many a historical from that one. Turtle Fan 19:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Would there be any interest in creating an Abolitionists category? We could fill it up in a hurry. I ask because slavery and the opposition thereto are very relevant to all the ACW stories, obviously, and because, ever since I wrote the admittedly excessive intro for Clemens August von Galen, I've been thinking it might be nice of us to come up with a way to honor certain individuals who were willing to take personal risks for the sake of combatting injustice. (Germans who opposed Hitler while he was in power would also deserve a category, obviously.) Turtle Fan 19:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a viable batch of categories in there. TR 19:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Webster as a 1852 Presidential Candidate During the 1852 US Presidential Election, Daniel Webster tried to get the Whig nomination, but lost the nomination to Winfield Scott. After that, he ran for President under the Union Party, which was formed by Pro-Union Whigs. His running mate was Charles J. Jenkins. However, he died on October 24, 1852, one week before the election. However, his name remained on the ballot in Massachusetts and Georgia, and he still managed to poll nearly seven thousand popular votes. He was also the original candidate of the American 'Know Nothing" Party, but was replaced on his death by Jacob Broom. Should this information be added to the article? -- 20:40, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :That's fascinating. I don't know how I managed never to have heard that before. If his posthumous candidacy was that effective, it probably merits something.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :It may be interesting but what relevance does it have to the works of Turtledove? That is the purpose of this Wiki so OTL sections should be limited to material that helps illustrate the particular work or works. This isn't the Wikipedia after all. ML4E (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::What ML4E said. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::The "titles and succession" box below the page includes a lot of statistics which HT has never referenced. Would it not fit there?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I think a lot of those are not really relevant IMHO but I won't fight it. ML4E (talk) 14:22, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::The problem with including a succession box for the Union Party in question is that, from what I can tell, it existed literally for the duration of the 1852 election, meaning that the before and after will be "none", which isn't very interesting. TR (talk) 15:48, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Took the words right out of my mouth, TR. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:37, March 30, 2016 (UTC)